newhavencounty_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Plymouth
Plymouth is the county seat of New Haven County, sitting on the central eastern coast of Mayflower. The town mainly features businesses and offices and has very few buildings that may be built for or used for housing. Plymouth is the home to the court house, and holds the only location that sells Firearm Owner Identification Cards to the general public, ''provided that they're citizens. '' Plymouth is the second largest populated area, dwarfed by the City of Lander, yet larger than West Point. History Plymouth was the first town founded by English pilgrims upon their arrival in the New World in 1620. The town was officially founded in 1635, when it received its name.Discussion with Ewan On Main Rd. behind the unnamed Italian restaurant, there is a statue that provides information about the development of Plymouth. This statue was supposedly gifted to New Haven County, named after the former Chief Justice, and funded by The Victoria Club - As described by the statue's plaque: "This statue was gifted to New Haven Country through the funds raised by The Victoria Club in gratitude for the hard work, time, and effort which was invested to the construct and develop this land." Locations & Businesses * Ace's - Located on 280 Main Rd * Car Dealership - Located on 730 Bird St. * Construction Site - located on Plymouth Av and Delacy St. * Court House - located on 50 Dominic Dr * Church - Located on 100 Plymouth Ave * Deane & Davis - Located on 890 Civic Dr. * District Attorney's Office - located on 160 Plymouth Ave * Foxhound - Located on 880 Civic Dr. * Freedom Firearms - Located on 980 Delacy st. * First Bank on Eastern Seaboard - 840 Civic Dr * Gas 'N Go - located on 750 Bird St. * Hospital - located on 240 Main Rd. * Library - Located on 740 Bird St. * Mayflower State Bank - Located on 886 Civic Dr. * Hew's Mechanics - located on Plymouth Ave 130 * IQR17 Tsar Jewelry - located on 875 Civic Dr. * Italian Restaurant - located on 895 Civic Dr. * Plymouth Hair - Located on 40 Dominic Dr * Plymouth Police Department Station - located on 900 McDoogle St * Tip Industries - located on 150 Plymouth Ave * Town Hall - Located on 620 Civic Dr * Volt - Located on 180 Plymouth Ave * West Enterprises - located on 910 Plymouth Ave * Zimbro's Office - 170 Plymouth Ave Antiquated Locations & Businesses * Rytimiscurisin Taphouse - Demolished * Sheriff's Office - Relocated * Twitch's 80's Vacant, once located on 320 Harbor Rd * Fire Department - Relocated Miscellaneous Locations * Green Complex Apartments - 140 Plymouth Ave * Memorial Park - 910 Civic Rd. * Plymouth Docks - 940 Civic Dr * Plymouth Apartments - 230 & 250 Main Rd * Plymouth Factory - 400 Harbor Rd / McDoogle St. * Plymouth Warehouse - 970 Delacy St. * Plymouth Sinkhole - 220 Main Rd City Regions North Plymouth * Northern Plymouth contains the car dealership, gas station, and the church. Plymouth Avenue also stretches far north; expanding the city limits. East Plymouth * East Plymouth is the more industrial region of the town, hosting many shipping yards, the harbor, and various parking lots. This is also the area where Freedom Firearms is located, and was once home to a record store named "Twitch's 80s". (This store was closed, and now the space is locked off) West Plymouth * West Plymouth is where most of the congressional buildings are located, such as the Court House, the DOJ building, and other politically based business is conducted. South Plymouth * South Plymouth is where the City's Police station is headquartered, and is home to various commercial businesses. Plymouth Avenue also stretches far down south, leading along Plymouth Beach, and Plymouth Lighthouse. Encompassed Territories Neighboring the City of Plymouth, there are many other territories considered to reside within the city's limits. These territories are mainly centered along the coast, or along the freeway. * Plymouth Gorge * Plymouth Beach * Plymouth Lighthouse Gallery Plymouth Sinkhole sign.png Hospital ply.png PlymouthCarDealer.png NHC-StatueSign.png memorial park.png bank rooftop.png Trivia * It is possible to glitch underneath the Town of Plymouth, exposing that the underside of the infrastructure and a majority of the inaccessible buildings are hollow. * The Town of Plymouth, Mayflower, is named after Plymouth, Massachusetts. * Plymouth is also the home to many criminals, they like to hang around Plymouth because of the easy escape route and the accessability of the buildings. References Category:Plymouth Category:Towns